


The Dark Side In Me

by PeakyPearl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, F/M, romance supernatural au TaeYoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyPearl/pseuds/PeakyPearl
Summary: Despite telling himself time without number that he has no feelings of any sort for her, he knew he could not lie to himself any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love, romance , supernatural au.

Taemin what do you think you doing? Kai asked Taemin. Looking at him,eyes narrowing Taemin replied what did you just call me? Um I uh I'm sorry Taemin but you know you can't just hide from her forever, I mean this girl loves you and you know that and I'm pretty much aware that you love her too, so stop with all these childish act.

They are in their new apartment they just rented for a temporal amount of time (because Taemin will be leaving South Korea to New York where he feels will be suitable for him). They've been friends for a long time now, in fact like Brothers.

You know what kai I just wish I could erase, in fact just lock away all the memories I have about that Night when it all started, when I became ACE, the cruel heartless monster Aaaarrgghhhh!!! Taemin screamed,tears flowing down his eyes “I hate myself, I hate everything about me”. I shouldn't have gone out that Night.

But that part of your life you wanna lock out forever brought you to the love of your life and now, you're running away from her. Why Taemin? Why can't you tell her that back then you could not control yourself because Ace (the Demon) and Taemin were in one body.

Hahahaha Funny advice Kai, you of all people should know that's not gonna work out because no one will believe such crap you know! Taemin all but yelled! 

I'm going out now,don't wait up for me because I'll be back in the Morning and with that, He left the apartment.

He's walking down the street to a Night Club down the Coffee Shop and then he's remembering everything that has happened during the past few months.

~Flashback~

Taemin being all frustrated,decided to take a walk along the woods thinking of a way out of this mess. He's thinking about the promotion the company he's working for offered him. It'll be more stressful than the past few months he said to himself.

He's so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice the person walking behind him. He looked up,admiring the stars in the sky until there was a scream and when he tried to turn around to see where it came from...

BOOM! And then he blacked out,when he regained consciousness,there was a man lying   
dead beside him. Also there was a voice speaking but he could feel it in him.

What's happening? Who's there? Taemin   
asked to no one in particular but became more terrified when there was a reply.

ACE! The voice answered chuckling, Are you surprised? I'm in charge now. I possess you now...

But who are you? Taemin asked and again the scream. He rushed over there and behold a girl, a beauty was trapped with thorns in her skirt. He quickly helped her out of it and rapped her injury. She clutched his hand and when he looked at her,she was smiling so bright that his heart skipped for a bit.

~End of Flashback~

Taemin smiles thinking about his love. He has missed her. Yoona he says smiling bitterly. I love you Yoona, I really do.

~Flashback~

SLAP 

Taemin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I promise that I wouldn't question you nor speak more than the number of times you told me too. Please forgive me Taemin.  
Kekeke tsk tsk, did you really think that I would let you off the hook just like that? Huh?   
Slut!

SLAP

Tae..taemin what happened? What changed? You used to love me more than anything in the world but now I don't even know you anymore. Taemin we have been together for 3 months now and you were nothing but kind to me. Tell me what happened so I can fix it.

ACE!  
What?  
ACE happened! Satisfied now? Also those tears of yours wouldn't work on me. He might love you but I don't. So until I think of someone else to control, don't you dare come near me.  
~ End of Flashback~

Taemin cried his heart out, and when he was done and exhausted, he continued walking down the street.

Taemin! A familiar voice called him! Shit! He knew whom that voice belong to, Yoona.  
Taemin! Please wait up, I've been looking for you all these while. Please don't avoid me anymore. I can't stand it. Life without you is scary, please I need you in my life.

Taemin did not stop, he kept on walking until he entered into the Club. Sighing, he sat down, ordering vodka.

Hey Pretty one, a man said at the corner of the Club, walking through the crowd dancing and drinking, he walked up to my Yoona and grabbed her hand.  
Let me go! Yoona cried out, looking scared all of a sudden.

Hmm, so you don't go clubbing huh? So   
what are you doing here, want me to teach you what happens to girls who wonder into places they... Arrrgggghhh!

A punch on the face landed the man to the ground, touching his bruised cheek. And want me to tell you what happens to stalkers who can't keep it in their pants asshole? Taemin said. But said man quickly got up and walked out of the Club before the bouncers could get to him.

Taemin! Yoona said hugging him tightly but then he removed himself from the hug and walked away.  
ACE! She called out and Taemin stopped dead in his tracks.  
What? What did you just call me? Taemin asked

ACE she said, the monster who was behind our separation. He took you away from me, made you hate me, until you left. All those months I was so so confused that I couldn't do anything rather than cry, that was before I met Kai. He told me everything I needed to know.

Yoona, nothing's gonna change, what has happened has happened. So Please move on, I don't wanna hurt you anymore.

What did you just say Taemin, repeat that word, “move on” is something I'm never gonna do without you. Maybe I let you go before but now you can't because I wouldn't let you. She said staring into his eyes, tears breaming her eyes.

You complete me Taemin, you make me feel special.. Yoona! Taemin said and was cut off by her.  
Shut up Taemin! I don't wanna hear anymore word from you! She yelled.  
I LOVE YOU TAE..

She was cut off by a pair of lips, smashing into hers. She returned the kiss, lips smacking against each other, it was all messy and rushed and when they pulled back for air, Taemin was chuckling while she was just blushing.

Hmm.. So baby?   
Yes Taemin  
Do you wanna ditch this place so we can go home or..  
I wanna stay a little! Yoona answered  
I thought you don't like it or is it because of what he said?  
Nope I wanna do it, no pressure, just for you.  
Wow.. Come on then!

Sexing on the dance floor is blasting through the speakers. Yoona is rolling her hips and grinding her ass in Taemin's tight pant and taemin is also giving her the taste of her own medicine.

1 2 3 4 sexing on the dance floor...  
They are kissing and Taemin can tell that she wants to go home.. Come, let's go home he told her.

Okay but I wanna go to my house, you know, it's as if we are meeting for the first time and “ Who goes to a guy's home as they meet up for the first time”? Yoona asked

Hey hey don't get all worked up now over nothing. I will take you to your house okay? Taemin said smiling  
And then she pouts.  
What now? Taemin asked  
I was just kidding, I wanna spend every moment with you! Yoona replied lips quivering...

Okay okay I'm so sorry, don't cry, I know you were just kidding. Taemin told her while hugging her and then they walk through the beautiful City with smile on their faces.

When he got to his shared apartment, no one was around so he used his spare key to open the door and hold it open for her to come in.

Such a gentle man! She said   
With a blushing Lady! He replied  
Taemin! She called out looking hurt  
Oh come on.. You did blush at the Club and now you're doing it again. Taemin said.

You are evil! ACE!  
What did you? I don't wanna be called ACE, remember that monster ruined our lives?

Taemin I was just kidding by the way, how did he get out of your body?

Maybe he found me not useful anymore, that's why he left. I mean I don't wanna talk about it! 

So what do you wanna talk about huh?   
You!  
Why me? She asked   
I mean I've missed you!  
Okay...

And before they could fathom what was happening, clothes were lying on the floor, and Taemin carried her to his room, they fell on the bed and resumed their make out session.

Taemin I need you now, please...  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm 100% sure. Now fucking make love to me!

And as Taemin entered into her, Cries of pleasure and pain fell from her lips.   
The pain is gone and now it's only pleasure. She's meeting his thrust every second.   
They are cuddling right now, lost in their own world.

I love you Taemin!  
And I love you too, more than you can imagine. Please don't forget that.

They are kissing when someone suddenly spoke “ Hmm..look at them,being all lovey dovey with each other!”

KAI... Both Taemin and Yoona screamed in annoyance!

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fic here, I hope you like it. Also please tolerate my grammar. Thanks!


End file.
